Inventive concepts relate to a three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor memory device and a method of operating the same and, more particularly, to a 3D semiconductor memory device with improved integration density and reliability and a method of operating the same.
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated to provide excellent performance and lower manufacturing costs. The integration density of semiconductor devices directly affects the costs of the semiconductor devices, thereby resulting in a demand of highly integrated semiconductor devices. Thus, three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor memory devices have been developed. The 3D semiconductor memory device may include memory cells three-dimensionally arranged.